


Disclosure

by conceptofzero



Category: BioShock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute cancellations happen, especially when Andrew Ryan is a client. Luckily for Jasmine, there's always somebody waiting in the wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

Bessie does her bookings for her these days. Jasmine used to do them, back when she first got popular and there was only ever one or two guys every week. But it got real complex when it got more than two months ahead, and she can’t really afford to screw up one of them (especially not the ones she has with Andrew, especially now that she’s got the nice apartment with the unlimited hot water and 24/7 maintenance people and that view of Rapture’s skyline). So she hired Bessie to do them because Bessie needs the money and a lotta guys will settle for her when Jasmine’s busy, so it’s a pretty good arrangement for them both. 

The only downside is that if there’s a last minute cancellation, that means she usually doesn’t find out until the replacement shows up. It’s better than not having anyone show up and wasting that time when she could be working, but when she’s expecting a regular and she gets a rando, that just mixes her up a little bit. 

She’s just off stage and she’s wiping herself down and reapplying her make-up, when Bessie comes knocking with that rapid-fire knuckle-rattle on the door. “Come in!” She shouts back, her eyes rolled up to the ceiling as she runs the brush up her lashes, making them big and dark, just the way Andrew likes them. He always likes to see her right after he’s seen the whole room drool over her, and he pays well enough that she doesn’t mind the extra work-out. “Is Mr Ryan here yet?” 

“Uh, well, Mr Ryan cancelled, but-” Bessie sounds nervous, the door cracked open only slightly so she can peek inside, and that’s odd. She usually comes right in and takes a seat beside Bessie. That must mean there’s somebody out there with her that she doesn’t want looking in just yet. “-we got a replacement. He just wants the half-and-half and he signed all the paperwork.”

Jasmine purses her lips a little. Hmm. She slides another coat of lipstick on, letting Bessie and the man out there sweat just a little. Not enough to be rude, but just enough to be coy maybe. He’s paying a premium to fill Ryan’s shoes, so he’s probably a big spender of some kind or another. She caps her lipstick and looks at herself in the mirror, giving a big wink to make sure she’s still got it. And she does. She motions for Bessie to come in. She hurries over with the clipboard and Jasmine signs her name on the contract, her signature small and plain and just the kind of thing nobody impersonating her would ever think to go with. “Send them in!” 

She turns her stool, striking a casual pose in her dance outfit, knowing they’ll probably want to take it off of her. Bessie hustles out the door and talks to somebody outside real quick. Jasmine doesn’t think too much about who it is, not until the door opens and Frank Fontaine steps in. Oh, shit, she sure wasn’t thinking it would be him. Maybe she should have but it’s not like Mr Fontaine’s ever showed any interest in her before. 

“Mister Fontaine!” She puffs her voice up to be airy and more like she sounds on stage, making sure to be Ryan’s Favorite Girl as she appears on the posters and on the pole most days of the week. Ryan and her know each other well enough by now that she doesn’t have to put on the act. “I hope I didn’t keep you long. I know you’re a busy man.” 

“Call me Frank,” He shuts the dressing room door behind him and shrugs his coat off immediately, starting on his tie next. Looks like this is going to get right down to business. Jasmine keeps the smile on her face and walks over to him, trying to feel out what his preferences are. He doesn’t grab onto her once she’s within grabbing range, but he does look at her, eyeing up her body like he’s deciding what parts would fetch the best price. “You got somewhere I can put my cufflinks?” 

“Right here Frank.” She’s got a small silver tray she keeps on the table, perfect for cufflinks, watches and wallets. Men get so paranoid about that stuff and it’s easier if it’s always right where they can look at it so nobody gets the idea that she’s going to pinch some jewelry and try resell it. She starts on his buttons while he takes the cufflinks out, pulling it back to reveal his stomach. Most of the businessmen down here are paunchy, and there’s the slightest one starting on Fontaine. But there’s muscle there too, just under a bit of fat, and scars that she’s not really used to seeing on the high rollers. 

“You like ‘em?” He asks and grins when he catches her looking. Jasmine tries to play shy but he laughs at her. “Drop the act kid, I ain’t into ingenue types. You’re a business woman, or you wouldn’t have your faces on all the posters out there.” 

“I wouldn’t have my face out there if Mr Ryan didn’t like me so much.” She says and carefully watches to see how he reacts, so she knows what he’s here for. Most guys pay for her instead of one of others because she’s Ryan’s favorite girl and they treat her like she’s a rabbit’s foot - like maybe if they rub off on her, her good luck with rub back off on them. Others like the thrill fucking what ‘belongs’ to Ryan and they like her to play that up. She tells Ryan about the first, but never about the second. He’s used to men being superstitious about luck, even down in Rapture, but he’d be furious if he knew that she even pretended to be something more meaningful to him just so other men could get off. 

“Sure, but it ain’t like you’re the only girl Ryan sees. You gotta reeeeally cater to his ego to get him to keep coming back around.” He sets a hand on her ass, his fingers squeezing the cheek tight and digging into her flesh. Jasmine knows Bessie told him the rules and made him sign a contract but some guys need a reminder that they can’t get rough. Frank’s just on the edge, not squeezing hard enough to hurt, but still doing it in a way that reminds her that he can’t really be trusted not to push it and pay penalty fees on purpose. “Play dumb with him if you want but that ain’t a turn on for me.” 

“You’re the customer Mr. Fontaine, anything you say goes.” She reminds him as she gets his shirt off and casually tosses it on the couch. Jasmine’s gotten good at getting them to lie flat so nobody walks out of here with too many wrinkles. Her hands settle on his belt and rub over the buckle, and since he wants the business woman treatment, she gives it to him. “So just the half-and-half? You want me to do it on the bed, or right here?” 

The bed’s more comfortable but most guys like doing it in the middle of the room so they can watch themselves in the mirror, and watch her head from both sides. Frank thinks it over and then puts his hand on her head, giving her the push down. “Right here’s just fine.” 

She hates it when they do this, but she just gives Frank a smile and sinks onto her knees, getting them settled in the thick carpet. Jasmine undoes Frank’s belt and tugs his pants down, already planning on her reaction. She’ll widen her eyes a little and then play it cool-

Her eyes actually do widen a little. Frank’s not terribly impressive - average length, which is the way that Jasmine prefers actually - but it’s wide and she can’t decide if it’s natural or that’s an ADAM enhancement. Lots of guys who come in here have obviously ‘improved’ themselves (at the cost of being absolutely awful in bed) but she honestly can’t tell if Frank has or hasn’t. She would have thought he’d have made himself longer, but… well. It’s a pretty fat cock.

She wraps her hand around it and plays it cool, stroking him steadily to feel him firm up in her hand. Jasmine sets her other hand on the back of Frank’s right leg, squeezing his thigh. She half expects Frank to remark on her reaction, but he doesn’t. Instead, he sets a hand on the side of her face, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. “You give Ryan the half-and-half, or does he get something special?” 

“I can’t talk about other clients. The same clause is in your contract.” Jasmine says sweetly, squeezing Frank and pumping his cock so he’s at least at half-mast by the time she drops her hand down to the base and brings her mouth up to take in the head. He’s not uncomfortably thick thankfully, just a little bigger around than she’s used to. Jasmine sucks on him, letting herself be loud, and letting her mind drift a little. What else is on her schedule today? It’s a Thursday so Mr. Robertson should be coming by in another few hours to spend some time with her, and then Mr. Worley tends to come around this time in the week, depending on how business is, and after that-

She’s got half his cock in her mouth when she notices Frank pull his wallet out. He flips his wallet open and flashes a handful of hundred dollar bills at her. She swears his cock gets stiffer the moment he shows her the bills, pressing up against the roof of her mouth. “You’ve got a contract yeah, but how about this? You tell me about him without ever saying his name, and I don’t say his name when asking you stuff, and you walk away with extra money.” 

It’s a dangerous game. Ryan likes her, she knows this, but she knows Ryan would sue his own parents for a breach in contract. But Ryan’s not here, and she can play dumb here and tell Frank stuff that’s not true. If they’re not saying ‘his’ name, it could be anybody she’s talking about, and she’ll just make a point of not talking about Ryan is all. And the money she’s looking at is easily double the rate she’s making. 

Jasmine pulls her mouth off Frank and licks a stripe up his cock, running her tongue slowly over the head before she puts a light kiss on the top, leaving behind the slightest red smudge from her lipstick. “I probably shouldn’t. Some of my clients would sue me, Frank. A breach of contract would be awful unprofessional of me.” 

“Sure, and awful fun too. C’mon.” He pulls the bills out, five crisp $100 bills. Frank keeps them in a fan shape, holding them right by his dick. “Ain’t like I’m going to ask anything I don’t already know the answer to. It’s just better hearing it come out of your mouth.” 

Five hundred dollars buys a lot down here. She swirls her tongue around the head of Frank’s cock, her hand pumping the base, and her other hand lets go of his thigh, taking the bills after a moment. Jasmine pretends to fan herself with them, and then quickly taps them all together in a single stack, tucking it away in her bodice. There’s a little pocket she sewed there that she tucks the bills in real smooth and easy, and like that, the cash is gone and it’s just her and Mr. Fontaine. 

“Most guys get the half-and-half. Sometimes, some of my clients just want me to blow them in front of the mirror.” Frank hasn’t looked at himself yet, so she nods to get him to meet his own reflection’s eyes. “They like watching themselves come.” 

And she dips her head down, pressing her mouth over his balls while she strokes her hand up and down his shaft, giving him a good show. He must have washed before he came to see her, which is surprisingly thoughtful of him. Or maybe he just didn’t want her saying things about him. He’s shaved down here too, balls as smooth as his head and it’s funny. She doesn’t laugh but maybe she will later tonight when she thinks about it again. For now, she’s just glad that he’s got good hygiene and she takes his testicles in her mouth, sucking on them while her hand strokes his cock steadily, getting him nice and hard. 

He’ll probably be ready for the other half soon so she gets herself ready too, spreading her thighs and letting her mind wander to the stuff that gets her off. While her tongue keeps Frank breathing heavily, she imagines a room full of eyes watching her, lusting for her as she works up and down the pole. Jasmine thinks of money as she takes her mouth off of Frank’s balls and puts them back on the shaft, daydreaming about a big bathtub the size of her, full of hot water and scents oils and a companion with talented fingers rubbing them on her clit. There’s precum leaking out of Frank and she looks up at him, barely able to swirl her tongue around his thick shaft when he’s in her mouth. All through that, her mind’s busy imagining herself lying on a bed with a sandy head of hair between her thighs, eating her out. 

Frank’s not watching himself in the mirror like she thought he would be. He’s watching her. The look in his eyes makes her pause a little, slowly sliding her mouth off his shaft while she thinks of what to say. He wants to hear more probably. “My long term customers like to change it up now and then. Sometimes they pay extra for something special, or something a little more personal.” 

“That’s it. Keep talking.” He gets a hand under her arm and helps her up. Looks like he’s had enough of her mouth then. She just smiles, rubbing her tongue lightly over her lipstick as she heads for the bed. Sometimes, she lets the men undress her, but mostly she prefers to do it herself. They tend to get impatient and start ripping. She knows exactly where to put her fingers to unhook the hidden snaps and to slip the bodice right off, and then her belt full of feathers. Her boots slip off and she sits herself on the bed, legs wide as she gives Frank a show and starts undoing her garters, letting him see that her panties are a little damp from performing. A lot of guys like that. Some love to get between her thighs and just rub their faces against her. Ryan loves to do that. 

She doesn’t tell Frank about it. Instead, she rolls her stockings down, knowing she’s quite the sight when she sits like that, breasts hanging perfectly and all that smooth, pale flesh enticing him to come closer. “Some men like watching me play with myself for a bit first. Or they like it when it put their cock between my breasts instead of inside of me. It’s messy but, that’s what some men like.” 

“Yeah? You like having them squirt all over you?” He says, and the tone makes it clear that he doesn’t think so. Jasmine honestly doesn’t care. No matter what sex involves, there’s always some clean up that has to happen. In some ways, it’s easier to just shower and clean her face and breasts than it is to fight with someone to put on a condom. 

“I like whatever the customer likes,” She reminds Frank, since he wants that kind of an answer. Another stocking comes down, and then she rolls onto her back, putting her legs straight up in the air as she works her panties down, making sure he gets a good look at her ass and vulva. They come off and she wraps an arm around her thighs, tucking her head up and tilting it a little, inviting him to come near. “Do you want me to put the condom on you, or do you want to do it? They’re in the drawer right there.” 

“Nah, I’ll do it. You just stay like that.” His pants come off and end up on the couch with the rest of his things. She would offer him some hangers but she doesn’t think he cares if his stuff gets wrinkled. Frank comes towards her, naked and sorta paunchy (but moving like there’s still muscle underneath it, and maybe there is). He takes his eyes off her, tugging the dresser drawer open. Jasmine’s always careful only to keep a couple of condoms in there, in two different sizes. Men always go for the biggest one, so she usually keeps a small and medium in there, though lately she’s actually needed to provide some of those modified guys with the big ones. 

She eyes up Frank’s cock and after some waffling, she gives him a little extra direction to actually find the one that’ll fit him. “Check the tin at the back for one more your size. The others are for my… less endowed customers.” 

“I’m surprised you get any of those anymore. Designer dicks are all the rage now.” He gets the tin open and the condom out, and she watches as he rips open the packet, easily rolling it over his dick. It’s clear he’s done this before and Jasmine’s relieved she doesn’t have to coax him into wearing it. As much as she likes Mr. Ryan, he hates them, and he always wants to go without. He’s even paid her extra now and then to do so, but she never feels completely safe without one on. 

She’s always a little afraid of getting knocked up, and then what’s she going to do? There’s people who do abortions down here, sure, but you never know if the guy’s the real deal or if you’re being recommended to some shady guy who’s going to close up shop in a week and leave you with an infection that almost kills you (or worse, that does kill you). Condoms just make it more fun for the both of them, and she gives him a sunny smile before waggling her toes a little. Frank climbs on the bed and gets both hands on her legs, coaxing her to open up and let him get a good look at her cunt. 

Frank runs a pair of fingers along the lips of her vulva, stroking over the soft hair there. She keeps it neatly trimmed and she knows how pretty it looks when you open up the lips and see how pink it is. Jasmine’s gotten good at getting herself wet quickly and she also knows just the right sounds to make when he puts those two fingers on her clit, giving them a rub. 

It’s funny, but he also seems to know what he’s doing here, since he starts rubbing her with nice gentle circles instead of trying to scrub her clit off forcefully. Jasmine lets her arms fall above her and she lightly rocks her hips up against his fingers, wondering if he gets off on the idea of being a better lover than Ryan. Frank and Ryan are business rivals after all, so there’s probably some satisfaction to be had in beating Ryan in bed. 

Too bad Jasmine really doesn’t care about that. Ryan’s a selfish lover, but he stated that up front in his contract, and she’s got lots of things to help her get her own satisfaction after a well-paid session with Ryan. Still, Frank clearly does, so she gives him another soft little moan before she squeezes around his fingers and teases him. “There aren’t any discounts for getting me off. But it’s all about what you want, Frank.” 

“Lots of guy leave you high and dry, huh? Well, guess I shouldn’t be surprised. They’re paying to get their rocks off. And probably don’t really like coming in bed with ‘em.” He leans over her and Jasmine sets a hand on the back of his neck, helping him settle between her thighs. But he gets a hand on her hip and rolls them over. Ah, seems like Frank prefers that she to do the hard work. He’s paying for it, and she gets settled over his hips, pressing herself against his cock. “So how about them others? They like it when you’re up or down?” 

“Down mostly. On my back, on my front, it doesn’t matter. They just like seeing me on the bed.” She rocks herself against his shaft, giving him a show. Jasmine makes sure she’s wet enough for him before she tilts his cock up and starts lowering herself on it. It takes a little time since he’s thick and he’s stretching her a little more than usual. Plus, most guys like watching themselves go in her and she makes sure he watches as she slowly sinks down on his cock, talking through it so he hears the way her voice pauses and waivers. “Not that on top is- rare. Some men like it. Too. Like you. Mmm. Depends on what view- you like best.” 

Jasmine gets him fitted away and grinds down a little. He feels nice. She can feel her arousal building and she encourages it. Frank will probably want to feel her come around him. If she can do that, and if he’s willing to pay to have her talk about her ‘clients’ like this, then she won’t mind him coming around more often. Plus, she might get a bidding war going. And she needs the money. This won’t last forever - can’t last forever. There’s going to be prettier girls after her, ones who turn Ryan’s head, or she’ll lose her looks and there’s only so much ADAM can do (or only so much she wants ADAM to do to her). Jasmine needs a nest egg to see her through the future times. She’s got to depend on herself, no matter how nice Mr. Ryan is to her right now. 

“You never know what somebody’s going to like. All kinds of men have all kinds of tastes.” She gets her knees tucked in solid to the outside of his hips, using them for leverage as she starts rocking on top of Frank. Jasmine keeps expecting him to paw at her, but he puts his hands behind his head and just relaxes while she rides him. He’s not what she expected. Soon as she saw him come in, she figured she would spend the rest of the hour trapped under his heavy body while he thrust away at her. Her mind’s still on the cash in her bodice on the floor so she gets to talking, trying to figure out what Frank wants to hear from her. “A lotta guys like holding me down, pinning me to the mattress and really giving it to me. Or they like fucking me up on my vanity. It’s kinda a pain since they knock stuff over if they go too hard, but that way they can look at themselves in the mirror.” 

“A lot of your customers are real into watching themselves.” Frank growls out. His eyes are stuck on her as she keeps riding his cock. When it’s clear he’s not going to touch her, she touches herself for him, running her hands up and down her body, giving him a good show. His cock feels pretty good and she makes sure to moan a little, pinching her nipples. But soon as she does that, he’s making a face and waving a hand. “Don’t bother faking it for me, it’s a waste of time. Just keep talking and get me off.” 

She half wants to challenge on him because it’s not entirely fake - she does really like touching herself - but she lets it go. He’s the boss right now. So instead she gets her hands on his chest and starts popping her hips up and down, fucking herself on his cock the way she knows men like. “Okay Frank. Anything you really want to know about my other clients?” 

“Tell me about what he says when you’re fucking him. Tell me exactly what he says when he’s balls deep in you.” He demands. Geeze, Jasmine always knew Frank and Andrew had a pretty aggressive business partnership but this is even more than she expected. 

Jasmine grinds down on his cock, letting him sink in as deep as he can before she starts talking. “He’s not big on pet names but. He likes to remind me I’m his favorite. He rubs it in sometimes-” She says and catches herself getting a little too close to the truth. 

Frank’s cock twitches inside of her though and then he puts a hand on her ass, giving it a squeeze. “He gloats about it huh?” 

Not really, not exactly but. But. But- “He’ll be in me and he’ll lean down and talk into my ear about how I’m lucky. He’d sue somebody else for using his name the way I do, in the advertising. But I get to be special, ‘cause it’s the truth.” 

She shouldn’t say it. But she does, because she can’t tell anybody else, and Frank can’t tell either or else Andrew will sue both of them, her for breaching contracts and him for bribing her to breach the contract, so that means that what she says isn’t going anywhere else. And it feels so good to finally say it. The hand on her ass tightens and Frank’s so hard inside of her, his cock thick and making her feel strangely hot and bothered. 

His fingers dig in and she talks, barely listening to what’s coming out of her mouth. All of her feels warm and tight and she might come if she’s not careful. She might actually come, all because she’s talking to Frank Fontaine about Andrew Ryan. “He likes to talk business, even when we’re doing it. He’s always asking about how it works, how much I charge other men, how long it lasts, that kinda stuff. I thought at first he was paranoid I was cheating him and charging him more because of who he was, but then-” 

She glances down at Frank and stumbles over her sentence as she sees his face. He’s not surprised by anything she’s saying. Jasmine knows that just by looking at his face: everything she’s saying is exactly what he was expecting to hear. He grins and his voice growls as his other hand reaches up to take hold of her thigh and squeeze there too. “But that’s just what gets him fucking hot under the collar. Did he negotiate one of those sex contracts with you too?” 

You too? Jasmine feels like her eyes are big and owlish and she isn’t meaning to. It’s real surprise she’s feeling, having Frank tell her something this big. Andrew’s sure never mentioned Frank but why would he? That would be a big scandal if anybody knew that Ryan and Fontaine were going at it in the bedroom as hard as they went at it outside of it. So what’s he doing here then? What the heck is going on? 

Frank laughs and gives her ass a bit of a pinch, making her sit up straighter. “Lemme guess, he was hard by the time he put his signature on it? Bet you only had to pump him a few times before he exploded all over you. And then he shows up with all those fucking revisions and clause changes and every goddamn time you try to fuck the bastard, he’s busy jerking off while renegotiating the tiniest shit.” 

Jasmine can’t help but laugh and she just nods, not trusting herself to say a word. Yeah, that’s Mr Ryan alright. He likes playing best after they do that. And- “His favorite part is when I enforce the clauses and I threaten to sue if he violates them-” 

Frank’s laughing too, and then his hands are clutching at her and he’s coming with a shudder. She feels him fill the condom and waits until he’s done before she carefully pulls him out of her, and pulls the condom off too. Jasmine’s buzzing, nearly ready to come. A few fingers would fix that, but she ties the condom off instead. Her voice wavers a little as she speaks. “Well, Frank, I’m going to go put this in the incinerator, unless you’d like to-” 

“Oh who gives a crap, ain’t like you’re going to shove it in you. C’mere-” He gets his hand off her ass and two fingers into her cunt and he’s rubbing her hard and fast, sending shudders through her. “I want to hear you coming for real. Show me what I know he’s never seen.” 

Jasmine always puts on a show. She’s loud and she’s careful about how her face looks. But right now, she just grinds down on Frank’s fingers and thinks desperately about nothing he’s doing or saying, only about how it feels. Her face screws up and her eyes close, and when she comes, she doesn’t make a single sound. She’s quiet and the only sign she’s actually done it is that she clenches tight and her thighs all lock up as she rides out her orgasm, barely able to think when everything south of her belly button is white-hot with pure joy. 

Her head hangs low and he keeps rubbing at her until she grabs hold of his hand and pulls him away a little, shaking his head slightly. “T-that’s enough Mr Fon- Frank.” 

The rest is easier. She still dumps the condom in the incinerator where he can see, and she throws her dressing robe on while Frank wipes himself down and gets dressed. The job’s not over yet, even if she’s made him come. It’s important that they leave feeling like they got a little extra treatment, something to make them feel good. In her case, she digs out the extra money from Frank and lets him see her looking it over again before she tucks it away in her cash box. She’ll have to go deposit this later, when she’s done for the day. 

Jasmine also helps him put his cufflinks back in, standing near enough that he can cop a feel or two if he wants. He doesn’t though, and it’s strange. This whole thing has been pretty strange. Jasmine can’t help but wonder if Frank’s actually attracted to her or not. The more she sees him, the more she feels sure that he isn’t, not really anyway. He just likes the idea of touching somebody that Mr Ryan has. 

“Feel free to drop by anytime, Frank.” She gives him a sweet smile, and gets one in return, though there’s no sweetness in Frank’s expression. 

“Yeah, you’ll see me around.” He heads out, and she doesn’t know if that was sinister or not. The whole encounter was just weird. And now that it’s over and she doesn’t have to think about making him happy, she’s got time to wonder how Mr. Fontaine knew that Mr. Ryan was going to cancel. She finds herself very certain that the two are connected. But what would she even do with that information? It’s not like Mr Ryan wouldn’t already be half-convinced of it. And it doesn’t really matter to her, so long as she got paid. 

Jasmine looks at the door for a bit before she shakes her head to clear it. Too many questions, and it’s not like there’s any reward for getting the answers. It doesn’t matter what’s going on. She heads for a shower, already thinking ahead to her next customer, and talking with Bessie about a better way of letting her know about last minute cancellations when they involve Mr. Fontaine.


End file.
